


Not One Of Us (Not Good For You)

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Hope You Don't Hate Me, M/M, Will Add More Characters As Story Progressess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Established Wincest. Leviathan!Dean/Sam Winchester.</p><p>Warning: Angst, Smut and some Fluff. It’s not non-con despite what it looks like. And I’m siding with Leviathan Dean because I think, despite being a Leviathan and wanting to eat Sam, he sees Sams’ potential as a hunter, and as a person.</p><p>Inspired by: S7x06: Slash Fiction and Love Me Dead by Ludo. Leviathan!Dean interrogates Sam, which turns into something more when he brings up what Sammy wants, buried deep in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One Of Us (Not Good For You)

Sam fiddled with the cuffs around his wrists, the clinking of the chain against the table filling the silence off the room. He stopped, when the door opened, Dean coming into the room.

 

“Dean!” He held his cuffed hands out towards Dean, as far as the chain would let him.

 

‘Dean’ smiled, before closing the door behind him with a sound click. “Oh I’m not your brother.” He said smirking. “But, I am Dean adjacent.” 

 

Sam frowned shifting in his seat. What the hell happened to Dean? There’s no way he was dead already right? Dean could look after himself. 

 

“I just wanna let you know.” Not Dean said, interrupting his thoughts. “How much I’ve really grown to hate you and your brother since we’ve been wearing you. I just don’t get it, you could be anything, you’re strong, you’re uninhibited, smart enough believe it or not, but you’re so caught up in being good and _taking care of each other...”_

 

_“_ Why do you care?” Sam asked, looking up at ‘Not Dean’ from where he was restrained.

 

“Because it pisses me off!” He looked down at his feet smiling. “You’re wasting a perfectly good opportunity to subjugate the weak.” He chuckled. “Here’s the deal, Dean thinks you’re off balls, he thinks you’re off the game. Little Sammy always letting his big brother push him around.”

 

“Are you gonna kill me or is this some sort of play with your food bowl.” Sam interrupted.

 

“Alright, alright.” ‘Not Dean’ walked around the table. “That’s why I guess Dean never told you that he killed Amy.” ‘Not Dean’ smiled at his reaction, it must have been Sam’s reaction what else could he have been smiling at?

 

“There it is, the look on your face, that is priceless, that was what I was waiting for! Now I can eat you!” He walked around to the back of Sam’s chair leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Cause you see, I like my meat a little bitter.” _Come on Dean!_ Sam thought. 

 

“Unless you’d rather be used for a different game? Huh Sammy?” Dean whispered into his ear, scraping his teeth on the shell of his ear just slightly.

 

“What are yo- no!” Sam tried to move away from him, head whipping around to look at him.

 

“What? Don’t remember how good it felt when big brother slid his dick in your ass for the first time? You haven’t done it since just, but he wants too.” Dean whispered, mouthing at his jawline and neck.

 

“Don’t you want it Sammy?” Dean’s teeth scraped over his skin, and Sam shivered as he began sucking on the skin under his jaw.

 

Instinctively Sam tilted his head, offering up more skin to mark. “Good boy Sammy.” Dean praised, hands going around to run over his chest, Sam’s hands still cuffed and chained to table. Dean laved over the mark he left with his tongue, letting his hands palm Sams crotch, smirking to himself when Sam let out a quiet moan. He rubbed his own crotch into Sams side, letting the hunter groan as he tried to pull Dean closer to him.

 

“Good boy, want me to un-cuff you so I can fuck you?” Dean asked, pulling keys from his back pocket and dangling them in front of Sams face. Sam nodded eagerly, looking up at Dean with unfocused eyes.

 

Dean smiled, leaning over to unlock the cuffs, Sams eyes raking over Dean’s body.

 

Once Sams hands were free, he immediately pulled Dean into his lap. It was teeth and tongue, passion and anger thrown into the kiss they shared. Sam was groping Dean, hands moving from thighs to his arse to grinding Dean down onto his crotch, making both of them moan.

 

“That’s it Sammy, come on, get hard for me.” Dean began unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, pushing both his jacket and shirt off in one motion, revealing Sams tanned skin. Sam pulled on Deans shirt, hearing the buttons pop as he ripped it off, fumbling to push the chair back so he’s have more room to strip Dean.

 

Dean smirked, pulling Sam off the chair and turning them around, Sam sitting on the table and wrapping his legs around Deans waist, pulling him closer, grinding their erections together. “You want this Sammy? Come on, tell me how much you want this?” He leaned over Sam, one hand gripping his hair, the other unbuttoning Sams jeans and pushing them down his hips. Sam tried to speed things up, hands reaching down to help Dean push his down his legs. Once Sams jeans were taken off they were thrown to the corner off the interrogation room and Sam worked on Deans belt, unzipping Deans zipper tab, pulling it down in an agonizingly slow movement, main Dean whine. 

 

The sound made Sam latch onto one of Deans nipples, tongue laving over it with enthusiasm, teeth grazing over it slightly as Dean arched up against Sam. “God Sammy.” Dean groaned. Sams hands pulling down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, revealing Deans hard cock, flushed red, standing at attention. Dean pulled Sams boxers off dropping them to the floor and Sam stopped laving over Deans nipples, pushing his ass back onto Deans dick.

 

“Come on! Dean fuck me!” Sam begged. Dean brought two fingers to Sams mouth, Sam wrapping his lips around them, taking them into his mouth sucking eagerly on them, making Dean groan at the tongue wrapping around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out off Sams mouth and tease Sams hole, before working one finger in gently.

 

“Dean, please just do it, you’re not going to hurt me.” He begged, trying to pull Dean closer to him. “Come on!” Sam whined. “Just shove your dick in. I need your dick, I want it pounding in me, Dean _please!”_

 

Dean lined up the head off his cock at Sams hole, teasing him by pressing the head against the rim, making Sam whine and whimper, head thrown back on the table.

 

As he pushed in Dean groaned. “Such a tight ass Sammy, so good.” Dean pressed open mouthed kisses to Sammys back, one arm wrapping around his chest and tweaking his nipples. Sam groaned,pushing back against Deans pumping hips, Deans thick cock pounding against his prostate, making Sam whimper and moan aloud, head hitting the table as he threw it back in bliss, ankles digging into the back off Deans back, dragging his brother deeper into him.

 

_“Ah Dean! Dean! Harder! Oh God- please!”_ Sammy nearly screamed. Dean pumping into him at a frantic rhythm, losing his control on the coiling heat in his stomach before Sam came it thick white spurts across Dean and his chest, mouth parted slightly, moans escaping loudly.

 

Dean came straight after, filling Sam out, thrusting through his climax, before leaning over Sam and kissing him hard.

 

The door to the interrogation room slammed open, bouncing off the wall, leaving a crack in  it’s place as Dean, Real Dean came in wielding an axe and a bucket. ‘Not Dean pulled away from Sam and Sam looked at his real brother from the table, eyes flitting between Real Dean and Not Dean. Not Dean glanced at him out off the corner of his eye pleadingly.

 

Sam moved in front of Not Dean, blocking him from Real Deans bucket of borax. 

 

“Get out off the way and get dressed Sammy!” Dean ordered, holding up the bucket of borax.

 

Sam shook his head, arm protectively moving around Not Deans body, keeping him hidden behind him. Real Dean looked at Sam in disbelief. “He’s Leviathan Sammy! Now MOVE!”

Dean shouted.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. “He’s staying with me, he’s staying alive.” He ignored Real Deans look of disbelief and turned, pulling the Leviathan into a kiss that made Leviathans buckle in Sams grip.


End file.
